Lovers Entwined With Pain And Love
by StarstrukBeatz
Summary: When She Comes Into The Guild It's Decided.Sting Wants Her.She's Treated Like A Slave By Him.Chained By A Stigma She Cant Escape. Its The Mating Season And Its Time For Sting To Make A Descion. Mark Her Or Just Leave Her? OCXSTING *LEMON* Sorry I Have A Huge Capitalisation Problem So Please Forgive Me For That.
1. Stings Form Of Torture

Sting Walked To The Guild With Rogue Just Behind Wind Blowing In His Blonde Hair Was The Perfect Scene For The Two Reached The Guild And Took A Seat At The An Hour Later,Charlotte Came In,Drenched In Water.

"Charlotte?!" Yukino Ran To The Drenched Girl.

"W-Where's Master Jiemma?" Charlotte Stood Up And Walked To Her.

"Mine…" Sting Murmured.

"How Petty Your So Vounerable" Sting Gave Her A Smirk Before Grabbing Her Wrists Roughly.

"S-S-St-i-ng S-a-m-a.." The Poor Girl Was Defenceless When She Was Shivering Cold.

"Let Her Go" Sting Turned To See Rogue Looking At His Glass.

"Rogue-Sama…" Sting Turned Angrily Back To The Girl.

"Don't Think Just Because Rogue Said For Me To Stop I'll Have Mercy" Sting Tightened The Grip On Her Wrists.

"Stop Sting!" Yukino Watched As Her Best Friend Did Nothing To Stop Rogue Interjected,He Walked Over To The Two And Pushed The Two Away From Each Other. Blush Attacked Charlotte's Face As She Stared Blankly At Rogue.

"Charlotte?" Yukino Dragged Her Out Of The Guild. Sting Growled Angrily At Rogue Before Standing Up.

"She's Younger Than Both Of Us By A Year. Acnologia Will Kill You Or Maybe Even Zeref" Rogue Said.


	2. Chained By Pain

The Same Night Was The Magic Ball. It Was A Night Full Of Dancing And Partying. Sabertooth,Fairy Tail,Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scales And Mermaid Heel Would Be Attending,But Not Many People Dress Up. Yukino Was At Charlotte's House That Time,

"You Look So Pretty" Yukino Complimented. The 16 Year Old Looked At The Mirror ,A Short Loose T-Shirt And Jet Black Hair Reached Down To Her Knees,Complimenting Her Chocolate Skin.

"Lets Go!" Yukino Dragged Her Out Of The House And To The Hall. She Ran In Front But Was Soon Blocked By None Other Than Sting Eucliffe.

"Hello Sting-Sama" Charlotte Greeted,Scratching The Back Of Her Head Smiling.

"Come With Me" Once Again Sting Grabbed Her Wrists Roughly And Dragged Her Into A Forest. They Stopped At A Nearby House,But Sting Pulled Her And Pinned Her Against A Tree,Fear And Terror Filled The 16Yr Olds Eyes.

"Im Going To Punish You This Time For Getting Me Into Trouble With Rogue," He Said,A Dark Gleam Flashed In Stings Eyes Making The 16Yr Old's Adrenaline Go Into Overdrive.

"White Dragons Claw" Sting Placed The Stigma On The Girls Stomach. After He Felt Her Power Draining He Carried Her Into The House.

SLAM!

The Door Closed Shut With A Loud. The Blonde Placed Her On The Bed, Letting The Pain In Her Body Seize. When She Regained Her Strength,Charlotte Looked At The Bed Sheets,Not Daring To Look Directly At Sting.

"What Do You Require With Me?" She Fingertips Ran Across The Bedsheets Examining The Sting Leaned In,Putting His Index Finger Under Her Chin Lifting Her Head To See His.

"I Want To You Be Punished By Only Me" Sting Whispered Seductively. Her Eyes Grew Wide And Blush Attacked Her Face,She Opened Her Mouth To Speak But Nothing Came Out.

"Your A Slave And Im The Master Your Vounerable To Me Just Say It" Sting Grabbed Her And Pulled Her Towards Him. She Fell To Her Knees As Pain Overtook Her.

"Get Up. The Pain Will Seize,Slave" Sting Spat Tried To Stand Up But Was Too Grabbed Her Hands With His One Hand And Pulled Her Weak Body Up To His.

"It Hurts.." Charlotte Complained He Heard This He Grabbed Her Hair And She Winced In Pain.

"My Little Toy..I Need A New One Anyway," Sting Pushed Her Onto The Bed,But Didn't Stop There.

"You're Under My Command Now If You Disobey That Stigma I Placed On You Will Trigger And You Will Feel Much Worse Pain," Charlotte Let The Stray Tear Go Down Her Cheek,But Sting Watched In Disgust.

"Acnologia's Daughter What A Joke" Sting Chuckled And Closed The Door On The Sobbed For A Few Minutes But Knew If Sting Saw He Would Trigger The Stigma And She Wouldn't Survive.

"Goodnight Father," She Murmured Before Going To Sleep.


	3. Mating Season Problems

THE NEXT DAY:

The Sun Shone Through The Window And Hit The 16Yr Old Eyes Fluttered Open And She Sat Up,But Feel Asleep Chocolate Skin Was Basking In The Presence Of The Sun,Making Her Skin Have A Nice Glow.

SLAM!

Sting Entered The Room Angrily,His Eyes Drifted Towards The Sleeping Teen In The Clicked His Fingers Making Her Groan In Pain.

"Stop Sting-Sama" Charlotte Moaned. It Sounded Like She Wanted More But It Angered Sting Like Hell. More Anger Took Him Over And His Eyes Had A Dark Gleam. Charlotte Rubbed Her Eyes Sleepily And Looked At The Blonde Boy Staring At Her Agitatedly. The Day Had Gone As Usual Which Was Sting Torturing Charlotte For Fun And Yukino Defending The Poor 16Yr Old.

SAME NIGHT: (SOZ FOR ALL THE TIME SKIPS *Bows* )

She Laid On The Bed In Bruises And Even Possible Scars. Nothing Could Be Heard But The Panting Coming From Charlottes Mouth.

"Free At La-" She Was Cut Off By A Soft Slam Of The Door. Finally Charlotte Snapped And Grabbed Sting's Collar,Smashing Her Lips Against Wrapped Her Arms Around Stings Neck And Then Entangled Them In His Soft Blonde Reacted Quickly,Kissing Back And Letting His Hands Snake Around The 16Yr Olds 's Tongue Slipped Into Her Mouth,Exploring The Caverns Of Her Mouth,His Hands Found Its Way Up Charlotte's Loose T-Shirt And Up To The Her Of Pleasure Were Heard In The The Two Broke Their Intimacy.

"Oh Master Eucliffe Am I Going To Be Punished?" Charlotte Teased And Kissed Him Again,Their Hands Entwined And Sting Pushed Her Onto The Bed.

"Its The Mating Season And Ive Got My Target," Sting Whispered.

"Who's Your Mark?" Charlotte Whispered Seductively.

"You," Sting Got Off Her And Carried Her To The Other Room. There Was A King Bed With White Sheets And The Most Grand Curtains.

"Sting-Sama…Why Do Need Me…" Charlotte Asked.

"Because You Drive Me Insane Each Time Your Near Me," Sting Replied Lovingly. The 16Yr Old Blushed And Moonlight Shone Through The Window And Landed On The Teens.

"I Love You" They Both Said In Kissed Once More,Sting's Hands Grabbed The Clasp Of Her Bra,Making Her Gasp In Gently Pushed Away Her New Found Lover.

"Im Not Sure," She Blushed.

"I Mean What If I?-" She Was Cut Off When Sting Put His Lips On Charlotte' Broke The Kiss And Gave Her A Confused Look.

"Im Sure Your The One," He Growled And Got Off The Girl.

"Go To Sleep." The New Found Lovers Were Now Asleep,Basking In The Presence Of Moonlight Which Shone Through The Window.


End file.
